


roads like wine, and desires like water

by beili



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has always been Mal's favourite.</p><p>(For <a href="http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/">Inception Reverse Bang round 5</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	roads like wine, and desires like water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thick as thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959826) by [nifeandaccurate (12AM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate). 
  * Inspired by [echoes of a city long overgrown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971313) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl). 



**Author's Note:**

> This little idea has resulted in two absolutely amazing stories; all the love to my wonderful authors, [nifeandaccurate (12AM)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate) and [scribblscrabbl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [echoes of a city long overgrown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971313) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl)




End file.
